


Who Hurt You?

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Stabbing, Stitches, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27061879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim, injured from a fight after some henchman got the jump on him, goes to Stephanie's for treatment.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Who Hurt You?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:
> 
> _“Who hurt you?”_

Steph was trying to work on school, noting down something other about enfranchisement laws from the early 20th century, when the gentle _tap tap_ announced a certain bird’s arrival. Unthinkingly, as she always did, she reached behind her and undid the window clasp, so Tim could pull it up and let himself in.

She heard his characteristic grunting and he tugged open the window, but when she looked back and saw him rolling over the window frame, rather than his usual legs first approach. She stood up from her chair, a little worried.

“Tim…?”

He collapsed on her carpet, leaving dark blood on her white window frame.

“Tim!” Immediately she rushed over, detaching his cape so she could get a view of where he was hurt. Blood was slowly pumping out of a slice that went from his spine to side. It wasn’t horrendously deep, so he had managed to avoid being skewered, but it was enough to need cleaning and stitches. “Tim, hold on, I’ve got some stuff… I have…”

Immediately she was away, hunting for towels. When she returned, she slapped them on her bed, then went underneath her mattress, pulling out assorted first aid kits. When she returned to Tim, he was looking a little pale.

“Gonna get you on the bed okay?”

He nodded, biting his tongue as she hoisted him up onto the mattress.

“You’re a good patient,” she said, rubbing alcohol on a swab. Tim, who had taken off his mask, gurgled a laugh.

“Got practice,” he murmured. Stephanie looked at him, expression sad in empathy.

“Who hurt you?” she asked, fingers trembling as she carefully began to wipe. Tim hissed, and she stretched out her leg so he could grip her ankle.

“Buncha nobodies.”

She sighed, then pulled out a needle and thread. Tim gulped and Steph winced.

“You trust me?”

He nodded, “Don’t want Batman to know.”

Stephanie wiped down her hands again and shifted. “That’s silly.”

“He’ll bench me.”

He gasped when she made the first stitch, his hand tightening painfully around her ankle, but Stephanie worked quickly, and closed the wound.

“ _I’ll_ bench you,” she said, doing one last clean of the injury. Her bed sheets would live to be unstained at least one more day. Maybe she could pass off the stains on the towels as something else…“And I’ll bonk those people on the heads who hurt you. Vengeance.”

Tim laughed again, and his hand went up the brush her cheek. “Can I stay tonight?”

Something else must have been going on. He wasn’t telling her what had happened, or why he hadn’t called for Batman. Stephanie knew though, if she were willing to be patient, all would be revealed in the dead of night, when Tim’s conscious couldn’t stand lying to her anymore.

“Okay, so I can keep an eye on you. If you don’t mind me working on school stuff.”

Tim nodded, feeling drained. “I can help,” he muttered.

She smirked, then began to rearrange him so she could bandage him up. “Gimme a couple of minutes, and I’ll sit with you here.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” A kiss to the forehead. “Glad you’re not dead.”

“…Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on the 23rd of May 2020.


End file.
